Our life with the Alphabet
by Fangirl206
Summary: Just a little D/S A to Z i did when i was bored. Hope you enjoy! ((Sorry bout randomness))


A-Z  
Drakken and Shego short stories A-Z. They have little or no connection to each other. I got bored so here ya go. They are all really random. sorry bout all the weird references ((if anyone catches any)) or my weird fandom type things. Some stories are longer than others.

Anime

I never understood Shego's obsession with the strange, large eyed cartoons but she truly loved certain ones. Lately she had been obsessed with one called, 'Black Butler'. I thought it was about.. As the name implies but i was completely wrong. "No no no. See Sebastian is secretly a demon! And the earl is a 13 year old named Ciel. Then the rest of the house of Phantomhive is unstoppable!" I was completely uninterested in the topic but Her eyes always had a sparkle in them when she talked about anime. So maybe a few marathons on the big TV in the living room were worth it.

Black Berries

Drakken had learned to buy black berries whenever he went to the store. If shego wasnt eating strawberries, or downing salads, she was eating black berries. Her reason? "They're my favorite color!"

Candy Canes

The first year that i spent Christmas with Dr.D was surprising. Id never seen a evil 'genius' get so happy about anything. Yet.. I wasn't giving in to his cheery attitude. But then he offered me a candy cane. I was reluctant to take it but when i did, memories from my childhood swam into my head. Christmas morning with my brothers. The twins screaming when they got what they wanted. Mego watching his cartoons and Hego still asleep until noon. Then there was me. The quiet child. Silently opening my gifts. "Shego? Are you feeling alright?" I snapped back to the current universe and smiled.  
"Yeah I'm fine.." I now eat seven and a half boxes of candy canes.. Only during december that is.

Deviant art dot com

All at once i heard Drakken's shriek coming from the living room. I walked out to see what was wrong when i saw him sitting on the couch with his laptop. "What is it?"  
He started stuttering. "E..E...E...Eddie.. S...sent me this l..link.. " he turned the laptop towards me. I was shocked. On this website were thousands of pictures of me and Dr.D.. Doing things.. Strange things at that. a few of them were actually good though.. I smirked at him. He got a confused look. "Aren't you disgusted?" I smiled and pointed to one very awkward and disturbing picture.  
"We should try this one." I chortled as his face turned a dark purple.

Eyebrows

"Ouch! Fuu-! Son of a-!" Shego furiously bit her lip. Drakken stared baffled at her.  
"Shego.. If it hurts don't do it.."  
"But i have to!"  
"Nuh-uh.."  
"Yeah-huh!" Drakken growled in anger and scratched his hand through his hair.  
"No one has to pluck their eyebrows!"

Facepalm

"B..but.. It was a cute kitten..." Drakken sobbed as shego just shook her head and slapped her cheek in utter disappointment.

Glue

"What.. Happened?" Shego looked around the room baffled. She had left the lair completely clean and now it looked like a tornado tore through. A sticky, messy tornado.  
"I was working on a new invention and it exploded. No big deal."  
"Its a big deal when it leaves the entire right side of the lair a sticky gooey gluey mess!"  
Drakken looked away annoyed, and started to pout. "I didn't know it would have a negative effect of the electronically charged carbon neutrons!"  
"Well Dr.D.. Pick up a mop."

Hashtag

"Shego! You aren't going to be paid this week if this new invention doesn't work!"  
"#WhyYouGottaBeLikeThat #INeedARaise #SeeYouMonday!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut and walked out to her car. I quickly ran to the window. I released the latch and shouted out, "Hashtags are for twitter and instagram Shego, not verbal conversing!" I slammed the window shut and smiled at myself. "That was an excellent comeback." I nodded and proceeded to make my new invention. "Hmmm... #EvilScientistSwag.."

Icicle

Shegos teeth chattered as she shook. 'I cant believe princess left us in that damn icy water!' She grabbed the emergency blanket in the first aid kit. And snuggled into a corner. 'Wheres Dr.D?' Shego glanced from right to left looking for him, to no avail. 'Did he leave me here to freeze to death?' She stood up. Walking into where the den used to be. There he was, sitting on his ice chair, asleep. Shego walked over and tapped his shoulder. He didn't wake up. She tried again and again with no response. Finally she was starting to panic and checked for his pulse. It was faint bit it was there. Her heart fluttered. 'He was alive!' She decided he just needed to warm up. Shego grabbed the emergency blanket and covered him up. He still looked cold. Shego paced back and forth, contemplating on what to do next. Then it hit her! It would be embarrassing when he woke but it might just save him.. After a few seconds of deep thought about whether or not she should do this she decided that she could just get in with him and explain later. She laid with him inside the emergency blanket, she laid on him for hours. So long in fact that she fell asleep. Thats when shego was awaken by someone shaking her shoulder. It was Drakken. "Sh..shego i dont know what happened but you are laying next to me." She knew she would regret saying this. But she was so happy that he wasn't dead that she couldn't help it.  
"You almost died.. And.. I tried to save the one i love.. I had to save my little blue icicle.."

July 4th

BOOM! SNAP! CRACKLE! SIZZLE! Shego smiled and pointed at the various fireworks. Drakken has never seen her look so happy before. She was smiling, laughing, and she didn't try to kill anyone. Every 4th of July they have a big party, with fireworks and food and not to many people (since Shego hates people). But this year seemed different somehow.. Maybe because they hugged each other on live TV. Maybe because they actually went on a real date. And said date didn't fail horribly. Who knows? It just feels like a different year for everyone.  
"I cant wait until the next fourth of july.." She hugged his arm and sighed happily.  
"Me too.."

Karaoke night

"Up next we have Luis singing Madam Loco's Poker face!" The DJ exclaimed. I was excited! I was up in two turns! The song i was going to sing was one of the classics. Quit playing games with my head. By the oh boyz. Shego huffed in annoyance. She hated karaoke night. "Shego if you just try it its not so bad!" After a few minutes of pestering i finally got her to sign up after me. Lirva Engival's song Alice. After i sang it was finally Shego's turn. I was surprised at how well she sang.  
"Oh ho ho! We got ourselves a new hot mic! Give it up for..." After a few seconds of silence Shego understood what he wanted. "Shego."  
"SHEGOOOO!" They took her picture and hung it on the wall of excellence. Needless to say. I was jealous.

Love?

"I love you!" She said it.. Smiling.. And laughing.. With me.. At karaoke night. Right after she said it she knew why i looked confused. We weren't dating. We weren't even really doing too much outside of work. Besides karaoke night and the occasional movie. "I um.. I mean.. I.. Um.." Her face was starting to turn a dark green. Ive never seen her so flustered before, she was at a complete loss for words. She stared at the table trying to think of the words to say. I smiled, and leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I love you too.." Her smile was the most beautiful thing id ever looked at.

Mom

"Shego you met my mother, why cant i meet yours?" Shego flopped onto the couch and groaned.  
"That was different.. We weren't dating when i met your mom. And i met her against my will." Drakken rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"So? I still want to meet yours.."  
Shego laid her arm across her eyes and sighed.  
"Heres.. The thing.. Mom.. Doesnt really.. Like you.. Per se.." Drakken was confused.  
"What? Why?!"  
"Well she sorta thinks you were the reason i became evil."  
"Why would she think that?!"  
"Its.. Not because i told her that.."  
"Shego!"  
"Actually i told her you were the reason i was turning semi-neutral! I dont see why.. Oh its because your little vine thing at the ceremony.."  
"Ugg! Now your family hates me.." Shego smiled and snaked her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap.  
"I still love you.." She kisses him softly.  
"You better.." She grinned as he kissed her back.

Nickel

"Oh! Look!" Shego looked at the ground where her boss was pointing, there laid a bright, shiny, nickel. She smiled and bent down to pick it up, and coincidentally, Drakken decided to pick it up at that same moment. Causing them to knock their heads together.  
"And that, Princess, is why we have headaches. Not. Your. Suggestion."

Only You

"Only you would make me put on a blonde wig, Short green drees and heels, and let some bald billionaire call me 'Miss WhoaBackOff'.  
"Well only you would get jealous of some middle aged man who was giving me ideas for world conquest!" Both of them turned their backs on each other, pouting. It was a good twenty minutes before Drakken finally gave in. "Im sorry.. We should have invited you to brunch.."

PewDiePie

The familiar sound was blaring from the large computer monitor in what passed as a living room. "H-h-h-hows it goin bros? my name is peeeewdiepie!" Shego laughing as a swedish man, Felix he was told, screamed and swore on the screen. Then the resignation,  
"See you later bros. love you. Mbahaaa!" Along with the usual brofist. He didn't understand what the big deal was over this guy.  
"Dr.D he's hilarious! Come on, just one video?" She had pleaded. He saw how much she really wanted him to just give the guy a chance. The evil scientist had sighed and pulled up a chair.  
"Only one."  
"Yay!" Shego hurried and clicked one of the ones Pewds was most known for. His amnesia videos! After a few hours of his random gaming videos, drakken was hooked. Plus, he got a new idea of who to kidnap for Shegos birthday that year. His shoulders sunk. But it wasn't for a few months. He grinned evilly. Perhaps a early birthday gift.

Queen Of Green

Green shoes, green shirt, green pants, green socks, green underwear, green bras, green gloves, green coats, green scarves, green sheets, green pillows, green wallpaper, green hair bands. These were only a few of Shegos possessions. Green, Green, Green green, green. Shego had many green items in her 'collection' he had liked to call it. She went out of her way to buy things in the color. Even terrorizing shop owners until they made the product in the color that she wanted. Drakken had gotten used to seeing all the same color but he was pleasantly surprised one day to see her wearing a white sundress. Nothing too girly of course but it was frilly at the bottom and there were no straps. She wore a pair of grayish sandals on her feet. She was stunning! The next day she went back to green. But don't even get him started about the black!

Reverse

"No Dr.D thats the-!" CRASH "reverse lever.."

Stars

"And that one is Ursa major.. Big bear.. Over there is little bear.. Ursa minor.." Shego didnt understand any of the terms and names Drakken was saying, but he looked so happy to tell her, and she did tell him she wanted to learn about the stars. Her version of learning about the stars was 'what do they really look like?' And 'how far away are they?'. But... His way was nice too. There they were, laying in the hovercraft covered up with bug fluffy blankets, gazing up at those little twinkling lights in the sky.

Television

It was always a fight on what to watch. Shego liked her live action stunts and her anime. Meanwhile Drakken liked his soap operas and My Tiny Horsies. With their differences each one put up with one another's interests, and learned to accept them. And in Shegos case, like them. "Whoo hoo! Go Rainbow Run!"

Unicorns

"Hurry Shego! The marathon of 'My tiny Horsie' is about to start!" Drakken jumped onto the couch, spilling numerous kernels of popcorn. Shego sighed as she sat down next to him. After two episodes of those damn ponies talking about their 'adorable marks' and the power of 'friendship', she was ready to vomit. Drakken saw her dilemma and his shoulders drooped. 'I don't want her to make her do something she doesn't want to do..' He took a deep breath an handed her the remote. "We don't have to watch this.. You can pick.." She stared at the remote in his hand, then up at him. She took the remote and smiled, turning the volume up.  
"Which ones are your favorites?" Drakken glanced at her, confused. He only fully understood her question when she gestured towards the screen.  
"I like the unicorns.." He smiled at her.  
"Me too! Especially Morning Sparkle.."

Violin

'Ugg.. Another failed attempt to bribe the guy at the bank to give me a loan..' Drakken trudged into yet another one of his lairs. They had just moved in and might have to leave again. He left out a groan as he flopped onto the couch and covered his eyes. After a few moments he heard a slight twinkling noise. He quickly sits up, and looks around. "Shego?" He questioned quietly. He stood up and started slinking his way back into the back room where he heard the noise. He heard a vweeerp kinda sound. He looked up. The sound was coming from above him. He walked into the closet with the ladder to the attic, He grabbed the hatch and pulled it down gently. Vweerp vweerp vwerp vweeerrp. He shivered slightly as he peaked up. He blinked a few times, trying to register what he was seeing. Shego had found one of the henchman's violins, and was tuning it.. He sat on the step and watched her. Soon she started playing a beautiful melody. It went on for a few minutes, when she paused Drakken didnt hesitate to clap loudly. "Wh..wha-?!" She drops the violin onto the floor. "D..D..Dr.D how long have you been standing there?" Drakken was still baffled.  
"Where did you learn to play like that?!" Shego was now blushing furiously, playing nervously with her hair.  
"W..well.." She stood in silence while Drakken stared at her in admiration, mouth hanging wide open. She got an angry look, "its none of your business!" He shrugs, and smiles at her.  
"Will you play something else?" She scoffs.  
"I will not!" But even after she said that, she picked up the violin and plucked 'twinkle twinkle little star'. Shego played the violin and Drakken listened. And Thats what The villains did that weekend.

Wallflower

He wasn't the most popular in school. He didnt have a pretty girlfriend, or any girlfriend for that matter. But due to his sidekicks looks, personality, and attitude, he had always presumed that Shego was hight on the social ranking in high school. He was surprised to find that, like himself, she was a wallflower. Not trying to fit in with the popular crowds. Achieving high academics, and graduating a valedictorian. Like him she was an awkward teen with dorky glasses and only a few close friends, who ultimately betrayed her. He smiled, it was nice to know that they had one thing about their lives that was the same. Bringing them together.

X-Rays

"Shego.. Any more injuries and we will have to move our lair to the hospital." This was our second trip to the ER this month and this time it resulted in a dislocated shoulder.  
"Oh come on Dr.D! Your stupid cousin came out of no where!" Eddie hit her with his motor cycle after her last heist. She wasn't paying attention, neither was he. Typical.  
"Shego, hasn't anyone ever told you not to listen to music when you are walking down the road?"  
"No."  
"WELL IM TELLING YOU NOW!"

Yo-Yo

"Do it again do it again!" I sighed as i winded the little plastic cylinder up again.  
"Shego my fingers are starting to hurt.."  
"I dont care i love it! Please...please.." I finished winding it and placed the string around my index finger. I looked deep into Shego's dark green eyes.  
"Fine, but this is the last time I'm doing it." She nodded quickly and sat up strait. I spun the it up and down and side to side as she clapped and squeaked in happiness. When i was finally finished she said, "I love it when you Yo-yo.."

Zebra

"Oh! Look! Theres one!" Shego pointed to the striped horse.  
"Why are you making such a big deal over a Zebra?"  
She stood still for a moment with her head down. When she looked back up she was smiling. "When i was 8 or 9 my family went to the Zoo.. Everyone was making a big deal over the animals the boys wanted to see. The twins wanted to see the lemurs, Mego wanted to see the macaws, Hego wanted to see the Elephants. But no one paid attention to what i wanted to see. After a while i slipped away from my parents and went to the zebra exhibit. I figured they would come and get me once they realized i had left. No.. I stayed at that zoo for three days.. And thats when Hego decided to drive over and get me.."  
I got a sad look on my face and hugged her. I was a little surprised that she raised her arms around my neck and hugged me back tightly. Now, Anytime Shego seems upset, i take her to the zebra exhibit at the middleton zoo. We don't go and visit anywhere else. Especially the lemurs, macaws, and elephants.

((In case you guys didnt catch in K. Lirva Engival is Avril Lavigne spelled backwards.))


End file.
